


Keep Up with Me

by rapmonied



Series: In the dark, just us two [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Yamamoto being Yamamoto, but it's also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonied/pseuds/rapmonied
Summary: Not many people may know this, but Sawada Tsunayoshi was a devil in disguise and he may even kill Gokudera one day. (He'd like that.)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: In the dark, just us two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Keep Up with Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's your friendly neighborhood 5927 stan back with the 2nd installment of this series. this time, spicy edition i suppose. enjoy! let's chat on twitter @joonhopes~

Hayato groans. As he tosses his head back, a bead of sweat drips down his forehead and he wants to scratch at the itch it leaves behind, but his hands are rather busy. On top, Sawada Tsunayoshi is proving those rumors about his mighty stamina to be very true. Groaning and panting himself, his hips don’t stop moving a second, going from up and down to circular motions to grinding Gokudera’s abused pelvis into dust. “T—Tenth…” Hayato’s throat is in pain by now, his voice having given up on him a couple of hours ago. “I can’t, anymore,” he pants between each word because saying anything is a lot of effort. “Yes you can,” Tsunayoshi replies, his voice in a similar state. Hayato can’t begin to imagine how many hours they have gone at it now. They started midday, Tsunayoshi cornered him in the kitchen. Now it was night…probably somewhere close to midnight, and Hayato’s loins felt like they will be retiring after today. Not that he’s complaining, though. In fact, if he were to die at that very moment, the last thing he’d see is the face of his beloved boss, flushed and sweaty, a hungry look in his eyes—all for him. That’s not such a bad way to go, really.

“Hayato,” Tsunayoshi moans something obscene and sits himself fully, hips stopping. “Touch me,” he orders and like a machine, almost, because truly his mind could barely comprehend speech at this point, one of the hands previously gripping onto Decimo’s hip goes to his erection. It’s sticky. Very sticky. Just like this, with Tsuna riding the living daylights out of Gokudera, the boss had gone through about 3 orgasms. Of course, the guardian’s stomach was the one that truly ended up being dirtied. Hayato makes haste with his hand pumping as quickly as his tired muscles will go, but Tsunayoshi truly doesn’t need much at this point to come. And when he does, digging his nails into Hayato’s pectorals so hard that it hurts, it’s almost euphoric. His boss was panting heavily, his eyes sharp and staring right into his soul. Tsuna runs his hand over the mess on Gokudera’s stomach and moves it around, spreading it all over, almost like a lotion. He smirks. “I like seeing myself on you,” Gokudera blushes, thinking to himself just how much he loves this possessive side of the boss, all he manages to say, though, is a strangled “Me too, boss.”

Hayato was so far into being overstimulated that he is pretty sure he couldn’t cum anymore even if he wanted to – he doesn’t, he _really_ doesn’t. He feels almost instant relief when his boss finally decides to get off him…only to sit up higher, on his chest, giving his guardian a front seat viewing of just how messy it got down there. “Clean me up, would you?” Tsunayoshi asks cutely, running a hand through the silver locks of Hayato’s hair, damp at the forehead with his sweat. Gokudera nods enthusiastically. Since Tsuna’s cock was already getting soft, it’s easy for Hayato to wrap his whole mouth around it. Rather than such, he does exactly as previously asked and cleans the cum off of it, gently enough so that he doesn’t make it uncomfortable. Unlike himself, his boss is not that big on going past his limit. When Decimo finally deems himself satisfied and gets up and off the bed, stretching his hand out to Hayato who takes it slowly and tries to steady himself on his feet. The shower they take together is completely non-sexual. There’s nothing sexual left in either of them probably and Gokudera will probably need around 2 or 3 days of rest before he can even get it up anymore. Tsunayoshi, however, is in good spirits, offering to wash the guardian’s hair, an act of intimacy that Gokudera simply _adores._ With that comes his favorite part of the whole thing which he likes just as much as the sex itself: the way Tsuna _has_ to dote on him afterwards.

It’s always a prelude in the shower, the washing of the hair, Tsuna gently kissing at the hickeys he’s left on Hayato’s body (where no one can see with a shirt on, of course, his eyes only), holding him close and whispering his name in his ear over and over even if it’s a little hard to hear it over the sound of the water running. It really gets Hayato going and makes him look forward to that sweet, sweet post-coital cuddling.

Tsunayoshi lays on his chest this evening. He rubs gently at his tummy, head rubbing against Gokudera almost like a cat. Hayato has one hand around the boss’ waist, holding him close, and the other one on his phone, checking his e-mails one last time before putting it away for the night. “Are you sore?” Tsuna asks, angling his head up so he can get a better look at his lover. “Not at all!” Gokudera smiles, he wasn’t sore, maybe a little achy, but nothing he can’t handle. “You’re so good for me, hm?” Tsunayoshi asks rhetorically, bringing a warm palm onto Hayato’s cheek. There’s no light, but it’s so easy to tell that Gokudera is blushing by the way he stiffens a little, the way he gasps and nuzzles into Tsunayoshi’s palm. It also takes a little for him to respond, nodding his head and humming in approval. “Always so good for me, I’m so happy with you,” Tsuna continues, feeling the goosebumps on Hayato’s arm scrape against the naked skin on his back and he knows Gokudera is really into this by the way he grips at his hip to steady himself in a way. “Nobody would be better for me, hm? Only you.”

Decimo reaches up slightly, and Hayato meets him halfway into a soft, sweet kiss. Their lips are barely moving against each other, just enough so they feel present. Hayato whines a little, pressing his forehead into the Tenth’s when they pull away. “Love you…” he mutters. “Love you too,” Tsunayoshi answers without even a second of a delay. “So helpful and dependable, what even would I do without you?” He starts kissing at Gokudera’s face, everywhere he can get to easily. His nose, his cheeks, his forehead, lips again, his eyes even which, he finds out, are moist. He can feel the rapid thump of his guardian’s heartbeat against his chest, heart beating so furiously it almost felt as though it wanted to escape and it _did_ , Hayato thought. It was so close to the love of Hayato’s life, it just wanted to be closer. Alas, it’s quite hard to make it past all that tissue and bone. He’ll just have to be satisfied with being lulled to sleep by Tsunayoshi’s gentle words of love and praise which always bring forth soothing dreams in Gokudera’s otherwise stormy dreams. He falls asleep like that and dreams of growing old with the one he loves.

Gokudera Hayato was number one in the “Most Hardworking Vongola Family Members” list, as provided by Fuuta. And it was true. Not only did he enjoy it, but as the right0hand man of the boss, it was his duty to make things as easy as possible on the boss.

His days always start the earliest, waking up at around 6 or so AM. When he wakes up, thankfully the boss is not on or around him, rather sleeping on his side facing away. It makes it easier to slip out of bed and start the day although Hayato wishes he could sleep in and wake up together. There are days like that. Not many, but there are some. He opens the door of the boss’ bedroom as carefully as possible and slips out, going into his own room, next door, getting dressed, and sitting at the office. He lights a cigarette and calls for someone to bring him a cup of coffee and finally, he’s pretty much ready to start his work. It’s around 2 or so hours after that when Tsunayoshi wakes up and he goes straight for his office where he finds his doting boyfriend amongst papers, contracts, death threats, and so on. Tsunayoshi being the minx he was decided that today’s morning outfit would be whatever shirt Hayato was wearing the previous day and not much else. Hayato almost chokes, but he tries to keep his composure. “G—Good morning, Decimo,” he tries…confidently. “Morning!” Tsuna chimes, walking over to give him a little kiss.

Gokudera leans back and invites Tsuna to sit down on his lap, which he does, and Gokudera instantly regrets that decision. Tsunayoshi leans forward and looks over the papers, he’s saying things for sure, but Hayato is way too distracted by what’s happening on his lap to be able to pay attention. “N—No underwear?” he asks, cutting in. Before he gets to apologize, Tsuna sighs and leans back into his chest, bringing Hayato’s arms around him. “It’s pretty uncomfortable down there, it’s what I get I suppose but I’m just going to let it hang out before I go down for lunch,” Gokudera puts his chin on his lover’s shoulders and hums. “I can bring you lunch up here if you’d rather rest before the meetings these evenings,” he suggests, kissing at the side of Tsuna’s face. “Oh, really?” He asks happily, turning to give Gokudera a big smooch on the lips. “You’re too good to me! Next time I’ll do it, I promise!”

They work together in Hayato’s office until lunchtime, deciding who has had one too many assassination attempts on family members and needs to be dealt with as well as a bit of accounting for the previous month’s expenses. As promised, at lunchtime, Gokudera goes down to the first floor kitchen to ask the chefs to make something for him and the boss. In the hall, Yamamoto was sitting down with his…dog…eating lunch. He grins widely when he sees Hayato and immediately it makes the storm guardian’s blood pressure rise. “Yo, Gokudera!” he greets, waving his hand and all. “ ‘Yo’, stupid,” Hayato replies rolling his eyes when Yamamoto starts laughing. They make small talk as the chefs prepare the food, discussing a few future projects and Yamamoto’s plans to visit Japan next week. Hayato takes hold of the food tray when it’s brought up and stands up to leave. “Oh, by the way,” Yamamoto says, making Gokudera stop on the way, “Yesterday evening some urgent reports came from Hibari and I was going to deliver them, but it sounded like you guys were really busy. I slid them under your bedroom door in case you didn’t notice. Make sure you watch your sleeping schedule!” Hayato groans as loud as he could muster, turning away before Yamamoto can see him blush. When he returns to his office, he passes by his bedroom to get those damned reports and lets Tsunayoshi know that Yamamoto had just received them that morning.


End file.
